


Who Even Knows

by KasainoKage



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tell it to the Marines, less than 250 words, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasainoKage/pseuds/KasainoKage
Summary: Luffy doesn't like the angry-sad-worry-no feeling. Especially not when his sister is involved.





	Who Even Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsume_Yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tell it to the Marines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269486) by [Tsume_Yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/pseuds/Tsume_Yuki). 



Luffy frowns into his meat, watching Torao and Riskua talk at the bar. Torao’s got that look on his face a lot of men wear when they talk to Riskua, the one with a small smile that shows a lot of teeth. Luffy doesn’t like it when men wear that smile for Riskua. Riskua is his sister, his first mate. They can’t have her. He can feel the angry-sad-worry-no feeling he normally does when this happens. Only… Luffy flicks his eyes between the pair, noticing Riskua leaning forward off her stool, Torao with his elbow on the bar so Riskua is inside his arms. Normally Riskua looks distant, like she couldn’t care. If she’s trying to get information she’d be sitting in their lap. But Riskua’s full attention is on Torao, listening as he describes something with his hands.

Finishing off his plate, Luffy frowns further. The angry-sad-worry-no feeling is more ugly than usual. And it’s not directed at Torao. Looking at Torao makes his belly do some sort of flop and his chest feels a bit like what he imagines the opposite of Gum-Gum Balloon to feel like. The ugly feeling is directed at Riskua. That’s not right. His belly should be still, his chest rubbery, and Riskua makes him happy. Luffy looks at his empty plate and back up. Their faces don’t need to be that close to talk. Maybe if he sits between them Riskua will buy him more meat.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote ages ago for Tsume Yuki on Tumblr before I'd even gotten past Skypeia in the manga. Slightly tweaked  
> in that changed Law to Torao since I don't think Luffy has called him Law at any point yet?


End file.
